


Take You Any Way You Want

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Community: stop_drop_howl, Gangbang, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they got to number one, everyone got to fuck Stiles. It was basically as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Any Way You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of stop_drop_howl. The prompt from the amazing RaeShae was "hit record". There was going to be a whole sex tape/blindfolding Derek thing (because of the lens flares) but I've spent the weekend being told that One Direction are amazing and this side-stepped into the boyband AU you have here. I'm so sorry. Thanks to the long-suffering DazedRose for the read through.
> 
> Warnings for gangbang, underage drinking, recreational drug use.

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure when he’d agreed to this. He thought it perhaps had something to do with fruity drinks and little umbrellas - or possibly fruity umbrellas and little drinks. Maybe. It didn’t matter. Not really. Not when he was basically about to get everything he basically ever wanted. It was all his Christmases and Birthdays at once. But he would still maintain it was not his idea.

The song had been Derek’s idea. He’d found it and brought it to Scott and Scott had rejected it, at first, like the less academically gifted kid he was. “We don’t need anyone else’s songs, man. We can write our own.”

Stiles was more skeptical. Sure, their own songs, with his killer drum riffs (they were equal if not superior to the whole guitar thing Jackson had going on for sure) had led them to the record deal with Lycan Records and got their album bobbing into the top thirty. Almost the top twenty-five. And there was the whole “we’re in it for the music” thing. Stiles would just like it if more people were also in it to buy their music so he could benefit from it. And, you know, buy nice things.

It was what Scott said next that made the rest of the band rebel. “Playing someone else’s music will never get us to the top of the Billboard charts. It’d be more likely we would all fuck Stiles.”

Somehow that had turned into if this song goes to number one, we all fuck Stiles. And, well, Stiles was okay with that.

 

Scott and Isaac were drunk when Stiles arrived at the hotel room. He’d been stuck with a journalist, spinning out polite lies while all the time he was almost vibrating with the need to get back to the hotel. The journalist had laughed and called it the Stilinski Style and leaned forward to display her low cut top to best advantage. But Stiles had something better waiting for him.

Isaac’s mouth was red and puffy which suggested that they’d already been making out for a while, which was apparently something they did in a weird arrangement with Scott’s girlfriend. Stiles didn’t pretend to understand that. Jackson and Danny were aiming for something much more mellow, passing a joint in between them (should they even be smoking in here? Stiles had kinda thought everywhere was a non-smoking zone these days. Oh well) as they sprawled half on cushions and half on the floor. It was every stereotype of boy band bad behavior Stiles could imagine. They had the rock‘n’roll (kinda), they had the drugs and now all they were waiting for was the sex.

Stiles’s belly churned as he looked at the huge bed in the middle of the hotel room. It was partly nerves and it was also partly anticipation. He was going to be fucked so well he was going to spend the next few days lying around and making people bring him things. It was gonna be awesome.

The door clicked behind him as Derek let himself in, carrying a plain black bag. Stiles smiled at him. He had half expected Derek not to be here, to leave this to him and the guys and to pick up the pieces in the morning. On the other hand, Stiles might have wanted him here, missed Derek when he’d flown back to LA, might have spent a few nights thinking about Derek being here. Might even have opened himself up on a very large dildo considering Derek and his ridiculous abs and his stubble and how his jeans were always just that little bit snug...

Jackson held out the joint. He was still (and always would be) a dick but he looked pretty, played guitar and knew how to share now and again. Stiles didn’t bother taking the joint from him but instead fell to his knees and placed his mouth over the end, sucking the sweet smoke in and holding it. He could taste both Jackson and Danny on the joint, or so he thought, partaking of a few more puffs before the floating feeling he associated with being stoned rose up and enveloped him. Scott offered him the bottle of what looked like bourbon next, dark amber liquid sloshing against the side of the bottle. Stiles was reaching for it when he felt Derek’s palm scooting up his back. Even though the two shirts he was wearing, Stiles swore he could feel the heat of Derek’s hand.

“Yeah?” He leaned back. Everyone was watching him now, eyes sharp and eager.

“Want to get this show on the road already?” Derek slung the black bag over Stiles’s chest, letting it drop into his hands. Stiles emptied it out, condoms fluttering around his feet. Two bottles of lube thunked into his palm. He laughed.

“Two?” Even though Stiles was pretending nonchalance and mocking disdain, he knew Derek had picked up on his eager and willing shiver.

“You never know,” Derek muttered, close by his ear, before trailing his mouth down Stiles’s neck. His stubble was rough, just like Stiles had always known it would be, but every brush of pain sent bolts of lightning through him, making him squirm. Derek knelt behind him, pulling Stiles’s ass back against his thighs with a firm grip on his hips. Stiles was almost tempted to turn his head, try and capture the mouth worrying at the place where his neck and shoulder met but Danny moving towards him caught his eyes.

Danny’s smile lacked the easy arrogance of Jackson or Scott’s overwhelming puppy-dog charm. He didn’t even have Isaac’s razor edge of wickedness. Instead he was normally warm and genuine and everyone’s friend. This wasn’t exactly a friendly grin. Stiles gulped as Danny knelt over him, cupping his chin with one broad hand, fingertips lacking the calluses of the guitar players, and kissed Stiles deep and long. His lips were silky smooth and still bore the faded taint of the weed he’d smoked. It tasted good as Stiles opened his mouth, let Danny in.

That seemed to be some kind of signal. The others crowded around and Stiles soon lost track of whose hands belonged to who and whose mouth was kissing him at any particular point. His eyes had fluttered shut as the others worked him over, starting to pull his clothing loose and away from his body, sliding hands and mouths against bare skin. It was intense and ridiculous and amazing all at the same time.

 

Stiles had watched a lot of porn. A lot. Possibly a stupid amount. Back when they were all in high school (except Derek, he corrected), everyone had at least dated. Some of them had met the ‘loves of their entire lives, man’ as Scott had put it when he’d set eyes on Allison. Stiles hadn’t. Increasingly and depressingly, Stiles had ended up spending a lot of Friday nights on his own with an internet connection, a laptop and a weekly bottle of lotion. Porn made gangbangs look easy.

This was easy but in a different way.

He’d finally made it to the bed, stopped kissing and stroking and being basically the center of the universe long enough to peel off his layers (and why had he put on so many clothes?). The others had shucked their clothes in one of the least sexy and enticing strip teases Stiles had ever seen. It was hot as hell. Stiles stroked his cock, wondering if he should have insisted on a cock ring for this. He had a feeling he was going to come over and over and over again before this was done.

He still gave in to his base urge to talk. “Anyone want to say anything? I feel a moment like this calls for a speech. Maybe something about how Derek told us so and Scott was wrong but that we are amazing anyway. Jackson? You want to lead off? Top of the charts, guys. We have a hit record.”

Jackson glared at Stiles then glanced from side to side. The reactions varied from shrugs to nods to something akin to a growl from Derek. That made Stiles shift on the bed, coming out of his lazy slouch and kneeling up. Scott glanced up at Isaac as if he was asking something and Isaac nodded slowly. It was then that Stiles started feeling a little bit like all they can eat buffet.

It made him smirk as he stretched forward, head at crotch level and mouth open. He was expecting Derek but it was Danny who grabbed his own cock and painted Stiles’s lips with the tip. Stiles dropped his bottom lip, trying to entice Danny in, but the fucking tease merely let his cock bounce, once, against Stiles’s cheek. Stiles gave up all pretense then, letting out a frustrated and needy groan. He’d be embarrassed about it, except for the fact that it seemed to spur the others on. He was being groped, caressed, felt up, just touched everywhere. The bed shifted behind him as someone knocked his knees wider and slid into the space. Stiles didn’t even try to work out who as Danny finally fucked his cock into Stiles’s open mouth.

They were talking around him, sometimes gasps of yeah and more and look at him and sometimes instructions and negotiations. There seems to be some kind of kissing going on too. But Stiles was too busy trying to maintain suction around Danny’s cock as the others slowly drove him wild. Someone’s finger was inscribing lazy circles around his hole, spit wet. That gave him a hint as to what was going to happen next. A mouth attached itself to his ass, a tongue working itself way across his hole, sweeping in circles before pressing in. He felt a strong arm hold him up as someone else worked their way under him and sucked Stiles’s cock into their own wet, hot mouth.

Stiles came without thinking, without warning, wiping him out in a blaze of glory, orgasm making his toes curl. He still managed to let out a disappointed noise when Danny’s cock went away. A rough chuckle made him look up at Scott, whose sweat drenched hair was straggling into curls around his temples. Stiles grinned, pulling Scott towards him and into another kiss. Scott didn’t taste of come but that didn’t really prove anything. Instead Scott used kiss to guide Stiles back until he was flat on his back. Knowing what was coming next had Stiles’s cock twitching against his belly, trying to get hard again. Already.

He wasn’t going to get hard for, like, a week after this.

Derek kissed him next, tongue fucking into his mouth in a way that bordered on almost too much. But Stiles could take it. He could also cope with the way that Derek hauled his leg up, pinning it over his hip. Isaac took the other side and Stiles was spread wide open and on display. He would feel ashamed, perhaps, if it wasn’t for the buzz from his orgasm and the lingering weed in his blood making him just feel great. Stiles, however, didn’t cope so well with the spurt of cold lube over his ass.

“You fucker! Jackson!” Jackson smirked before he swirled his perfectly manicured fingertips through the mess, warming it before he worked his finger into Stiles. Just one had him begging for more. Danny obliged, holding Jackson tight around the hips, keeping him close, as his finger worked into Stiles. Scott joined them, kissing Danny first. Stiles wasn’t able to beg this time, mouth stopped by first Isaac and Derek as they traded off kissing. Hands worked over his thighs, his belly, his chest, pinched and tweaked his nipples. Stiles felt his eyes fall shut again, body strung out on so much touching.

Sure they’d fallen asleep in beds together and there had been the memorable threesome and movie night essentially was a giant cuddle pile. They were always being told off by management (other management. Not Derek) for touching in public - hugging and kissing on the cheek and so on. Stiles liked it because it made him feel like he belonged with the group. But this was different. This was all focused on him.

Stiles let out a groan as everyone moved away, one at a time. Scott was first and he returned to his place on the sofa, joined by Isaac. Their heads slid together but they kept their over-bright eyes on Stiles as Jackson unwrapped a condom and worked it on, lubing himself up. Stiles was beginning to understand the need for multiple bottles before Jackson took himself in hand and fucked into him.

There was always this moment of pain, exquisite and bone deep, before the pressure spread throughout his body, taking a wave of warm arousal with it. Stiles was vaguely aware that he was hard again, ready and willing for whatever happened next. Jackson fucking him like a jackhammer was apparently next, pounding into Stiles relentlessly, forcing him up the bed until Derek slipped in behind him, pillowing Stiles’s head on his hip as Jackson’s hands grabbed onto Stiles’s shoulders, as if he was trying to pull himself even further in. Despite the lack of finesse - or perhaps this was nicety where Jackson was concerned - ever thrust seemed unerringly aimed at Stiles’s prostate. He wasn’t going to come straight away but it ramped the feeling up, making him writhe shamelessly. Stiles couldn’t stop the gasps, the moans, the “fuck yes” that slipped out.

Jackson looked smug as his thrusts become erratic, as his hips pressed harder as if he could get deeper. His entire (perfect - the fucker!) body went taut as he emptied himself into the condom, into Stiles. He withdrew, high-fived Danny like the class act he was, and slumped onto the floor cushion he’d been using earlier. Stiles caught a glimpse of him pulling together the makings of another joint as Danny leaned over, guiding his cock into Stiles’s ass.

 

Stiles was glad of the warmth, the strength, of Derek’s thigh under his cheek as he lay there and took it. Danny was sort of familiar - they’d screwed around once or twice. He liked to kiss while he fucked and the pressure of his abs against Stiles’s cock had him coming hard. He was also relentless, fucking Stiles through it and beyond until Stiles was gasping from the pressure. Scott guided him over onto his knees, holding Stiles’s hip fast as he rolled long, slow, borderline gentle thrusts into Stiles’s body. Of course the change in position put Stiles face to face with Derek’s balls, his hard cock. Stiles was never one to describe a cock as angry looking. He liked cock. He didn’t think cocks really came with negative emotions other than, you know, blue balls. Derek’s cock was flushed an extreme dark red but it tasted like salt and soap and sweat and skin under Stiles’s impatient, enthusiastic tongue. A fat blob of white precome trailed down the vein and Stiles eagerly licked it up, too spaced out to even think about not giving in to his want.

Isaac was the last one to take his turn, fucking Stiles on his knees like Scott had. Stiles didn’t have enough strength to hold himself up for long, for all his cock was making a valiant stab at getting hard again. He’d never managed to come three times in so short a time. Isaac wasn’t really making any effort to stop himself coming either. He’d been waiting too long. Instead he fucked in three or four times, the lube squelching obscenely. Then he pulled out and stripped off the condom, stroking himself hard and fast and spilling warm, wet come all over the small of Stiles’s back.

Stiles collapsed forward onto the sweat drenched sheets, glad of Derek’s thigh again. He let out a deep sigh, feeling the ache in his ass that signaled satisfaction. He’d definitely been well fucked. Sleepily he heard the others making moves to the other rooms in the suite, doors closing, the sweet smell of the joint following Jackson and Danny to their room.

“Got that out of your system?” Derek asked, almost gentle. Definitely as if he didn’t have an enormous erection.

“Mostly,” Stiles said, wriggling against the sheets. He looked up at Derek. “You didn’t have to be here.”

“I did.” Derek hauled Stiles up until Stiles was sprawled over him, legs flopping on either side. He still kissed Derek with as much energy as he could muster. Derek always deserved to be kissed with energy. “I wanted to hear all the noises you make when you get fucked.”

“Yeah. Because that’s going to inspire what? A new song?” Stiles bit his way along Derek’s jawline. Derek tasted faintly of come and Stiles wondered if he’d been the one to suck him off. Derek always enjoyed that.

Derek’s chuckle was dark and low. “Because it’s going to be even better when I’m the only one who makes you scream”

Stiles suddenly wasn’t as tired and lifted his hips to let Derek fuck into him, wet and open as he was. Yeah. He relished a challenge too.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to discussion in the comments, I have removed an offensive term from the story. Apologies to anyone offended.


End file.
